Chat
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier and Tiana have a friendly/creepy chat while Tiana's mom patches up Facilier's clothes. Just read the story :


**This happens after "Fight," which I haven't finished yet. So if you don't want to read this yet, feel free. Reviews=love!

* * *

**Tiana was at her old house, helping her mother finish with one of Lottie's dresses. It was late and they had just added the last touch when there was a knock at the door. Eudora went to the door and opened it, only to gasp in horror at who it was. Standing right outside of her home was Facilier, the Shadowman. Tiana went to go see what was wrong and saw the witch doctor.

**"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice not without fear. She had hoped that since her and her friends had helped him find his shadow, he would have left her alone. _But that would imply that he had some sence of honor, wouldn't it Tia? S_he thought to herself. Facilier didn't answer her question, at least not right away. He stepped past her mother and into the the house, then turning around to face the two unnerved women, bowed.**

"Ladies," he said, watching them intently. Tiana shivered. There was something evil yet oddly charismatic about him. He smiled at her response and stood up, walking over to her mother to take her hand and kiss it. "Eudora," he said. "Might I say y'all look as beautiful as the day I first saw you." Eudora removed her hand from his and walked away.

"What do you want?" She asked, as frightened as her daughter. He smiled and waved his hand in the air, making a black coat and purple vest, identical to the ones he was wearing, appear on his arm. Tiana's stomach lurched. His powers must be returning. She had hoped it wouldn't happen that fast. He took the clothes and handed them to her mother. Eudora unfolded them and looked each one over. On both there were a vertical slash runing in the center and Tiana could have sworn she'd seen blood on each. She looked from the clothes to Facilier and caught his eye. He glanced from her to the clothes and back to her. Then, he smiled. Not a sinister smile, not the smile of a man about to steal a soul. Just a smile, nothing more, nothing less. He then turned back to Eudora.

"So," he began. "Do y'all think you can help me?" Eudora nodded nervously, not daring to tell him no. She swallowed and went into the other room without another word.

"Why are you here, Shadowman?" Tiana demanded once her mother had left the room.

"What you see is what you get, darling." He said. "And please, call me Facilier." He smiled slyly at her. Tiana shivered and moved away from him.

"I'm married," she said, almost without thinking. That seemed to amuse him because he chuckled quietly. Against the wall Shadow cocked his head to one side quizzically.

"Is that so?" Facilier asked. "And who, might I ask, is the lucky man?"

"Naveen," Tiana said briefly. Facilier cocked one eyebrow and frowned.

"Really?" He asked. "I thought he was going to marry Charlotte." Tiana shook her head.

"He was," she said. "But when we were frogs he fell in love with me. And I fell in love with him, but later on. He tried to propose but didn't because then I wouldn't be able to get my restaurant. So he decided to marry Charlotte so that he could give me the money so I'd be happy. I told him I wouldn't be happy without him and so Lottie decided to kiss him but not marry him. But by then it was past midnight and she couldn't break the spell."

"So then how'd y'all get turned back?" He said, before adding, "If y'all don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," Tiana said, lying. She wished she had never brought her marriage up. "After Lottie couldn't break the spell Naveen and I decided to get married." She decided not to include the detail about Ray's funeral for fear of how he'd react to being called a murderer. "So Mama Odie married us as frogs."

"Of course," he said, laughing to himself. Tiana shivered. It was a harsh, brutal sound that made her blood run cold. He looked back at her, his violet eyes locking with her brown ones. "Continue." He said.

"Right," she said, trying to remember where he'd stopped her. "So we got married and we kissed. And, since I had married a prince and was therefore now a princess..."

"That broke my spell," he finished. Tiana nodded and looked to the door leading to where her mother was, wondering what was taking so long. "It's only been three minutes," he said, answering the question she didn't ask. That was too much for Tiana. She moved away from him quickly, not seeing the cloth on the floor and tripping over it. She fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Quickly he was at her side and had lifted her up, holding her in his arms.

"You alright, _chere_?" He asked. She didn't answer. She simply trembled in his grasp, trying futily to calm the beating of her heart. He held her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered and pull away from him. He was something evil, she new that, and she knew he couldn't and shouldn't be trusted. He cared for his shadow but that was the end of it. Everything else was either a threat or a toy. One to be destroyed the other to be played with until broken and she wasn't sure with one she was. As if a godsend her mother entered the room.

"I was able to sow it up," she told Facilier, handing him his coat and vest, "but I couldn't get the blood out." Facilier took the clothes and tipped his hat.

"Thank you, Eudora," he said. "It was nice seeing you again." He turned to the still shaken Tiana. "A pleasure as always Tiana," he said with aself satisfying smile, a vicked glint in his violet eyes. "I hope this isn't are last meeting." With that he turned and left. Tiana waited until he far away before she thought what she wanted to say...

_Well I sure hope it is!_

* * *

**Let me tell you, I had to watch Facilier's scenes in order to write this story. Why? Because Facilier can't make up his damn mind about whether he wants to use "you" or "y'all!" And don't tell me ones plural and the other is singular, oh no! He uses them both singular! In one scene he says "you" to Laurance and in another he says "y'all" to Tiana! So in this story, he uses both.**

**For all of you who don't know, Facilier does call Tiana "darling" during the movie. It's right before Tiana breaks the talisman when he creates the image of her restaurant.**

**Have any of you noticed that Facilier's voice changes pitch about a thousand times in the movie. In some parts it's as deep as Goliath's and then it goes up by like twelve octaves. What's up with that and am I the only one who noticed it?**

**Time to actually talk about the story. Don't get pissy about Facilier making his clothes appear. The way I see it, I'm not breaking the "can't conjure a thing for myself rule." Why? Because in the film, he is able to make his Tarot cards disapear, and I say if he can make it disapear he can make it reapear. He isn't "conjuring" them persay so much as he's teleporting them to himself. Ok? Good. Now about Facilier and Eudora. Well, in my little Verse, they've met before. Like, before Tiana was born before. Don't ask for more details because I'm planning on writing that story later on. But I will tell you this, Facilier had a thing for her.**

**And now the most pressing issue of the story, is Facilier in love with Tiana? Well, yes and no. No in a sense that he doesn't actually love her and yes in the sense that, well, lets just say Naveen isn't the only playboy in town. It just makes sense to me. If anyone was going to go around sleeping with random ass women (other than Naveen) Facilier'd probably be the one. He live alone in a Voodoo Emporium with his shadow! He's got to get lonely sometimes. So he is attracted to Tiana, but more in the "I'm really horny do you want to have sex?" kind of a way. And mostly, because he's a sick bastard, he was just messing with her in this story. Why? well, one she got him sent to the other side, and two, like I said, sick bastard.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and the "so long it _should _be a story" Author note. Review please, and I'll get back to writing "Fight."**


End file.
